L&O SVU
by BigBoss87
Summary: Just a little E/O... An hard case and... a good end of night for Elliot!


Hey kiddos,

I'm back for a little E/O in english!

**I OWN NOTHING:SHOW OR CHARACTERS!!** Only the suspect and his name is a pure HASARD!!! **Also, the video game _Rayman against Craving Rabits_ is not mine**... but it"s SO COOL!!!

Hope you like!

Love & kisses!

BigBoss87

* * *

- Hey, got our results?

- Yeah! And I think you're not gonna to like it!

- Why that?

- He lied! He's the father!

- Son of a…

He left Warner's office and went back to the precinct. He went directly to the interrogation room.

- El, what…

He took the man by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall!

- What the…

- You're a son of bitch you know that?

- What are you…

- You lied!

- No, I…

- Elliot.

- DNA never lies! You're the killer!

- What? No, I…

- What was you're problem? You were married to a beautiful woman, you were going to have a promotion at work, the two of you were going to have a family!

- I…I…

- Why?

- I…

- WHY?

- She…she lied to me.

- How?

- She told me…she told me that…it was my baby.

- And you killed her?

- I…knew she…had an affair…with my best friend. I was out for 4 month. And when I come home, « surprise, I'm pregnant! » . I'm not that stupid, you know.

- Oh really?

- Yeah!

- So if you're that smart, think about one stuff! More than you're wife, you killed YOUR child!

- Wh…what?

- Yeah, this child that your wife were carrying was your.

- No, no, NO! It's not possible! I…when…did it happened?

- You'll have the all time to think about it…in jail.

- I…

- Congratulation Mr. Herman!

He took his hand off of him and left the room, angry like never. He past in front of Casey and Cragen. They looked the whole scene and saw that something was wrong with him.

- Where are you going?

- Away from this bastard!

- Look, he's going to jail and…

- HE KILLED HIS WIFE AND UNBORN CHILD!

- I know. You did your job. Now, you've got to do your…

- No way!

- What?

- I said NO WAY!

- Are you contesting an order?

- Better, I disobey it!

He opened the door, went to his chair and took his coat.

- Detective Stabler! Come back, NOW!

He looked at Cragen and left the precinct. He drove as fast as possible. Too fast. But he didn't care at that moment. He needed to go there and to see that it was just a bad nightmare. He stopped the car and made his way to his apartment. He opened the door, put his stuff down and went to the bedroom. When he opened the door, he sighted hardly. That case was a nightmare. But that vision was like heaven. He came closer and sat on the bed. He looked at her, every single part of her body: her hair, her closed eyes, her sweets lips, her roundness belly. He smiled when he saw her hand on it. He posed his hand on the top of her. She sighted and moved a little. He contemplated her. He kissed her forehead and left the room. He sat on the couch and tried to found something to keep his mind off that case. He began to play with Dickie's video games.

- Hey handsome!

He jumped a little when he heard her. He turned and saw her, all sleepy.

- Hey beautiful!

She stood behind him on the couch and kissed him softly.

- Did I wake you up?

- Nope. Actually some…_"Craving Rabbits"_ did!

He laughed and looked at the T.V screen.

- I couldn't sleep!

- Hard case?

- Horrible.

- Tell me.

- It's just…

He sighted and closed his eyes. She began to play with his hair. She always did that when he was stressed out. That's what he loved about her. She always wanted him to talk about bad things. She wanted him to open up to her.

- We had an hard case. I couldn't do my job without thinking of you!

- Interesting! Tell me more.

- A…pregnant woman was found raped and murdered. Her husband killed her. He lied to me during the entire time. He said that he killed her because she was lying to him about the baby and the fact that he was the father.

- And he was?

- Yes! Melinda called me and gave me the results. I…was so…I thought I was going to kill him. I came to the room and began to scream at him. I was about to kill him baby! I really was!

- I know Elliot!

- And then, when I told him that it was his child…everything became clear.

- What do you mean?

- I…I left the room and…well, I kind of disobeyed Cragen's order!

He looked at her.

- You what?

- When he saw my anger and my reaction, he wanted me to do my report. I said no! I left the precinct and went back directly here. The first thing I did was to go to the bedroom. When I saw you, so beautiful in your peaceful sleep, I wanted to cry.

- That case was personal for you honey! But look at me: I'm here, I'm still me!

- I know. I thanked God for that when I saw your hand on your belly!

- Well, when you're not around us for bed time, she's a little angry! No doubt, she's a Stabler!

- And I'm proud of it. As proud as I am to have you.

- Hum, that's so cute.

- So true baby.

- I hope so for you EL!

- Trust me Liv.

- I've never stopped since the day we met.

- Great.

- So, you want to finish with your "_Craving Rabbits_" or you want to come to bed…with…us!?

- Let me the time to turn off the game and I'm coming.

- Okay.

She gave him a peck and made her way to their bedroom. He switched off the game and the T.V and went to the room. He stripped in his boxer and slipped under the covers. She kissed him and put her head on his chest. She kissed his hard torso and sighted.

- Night you.

- Night baby.

He kissed her hair and put his left hand on her belly.

- Night you too little girl.

She laughed and looked at him.

- Love you El.

- Love you too Liv.

They kissed a last time and fell in a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

So?


End file.
